When Objects Work (Object Show) v2 Wiki:Rules
Profanity is prohibited. - Yuo is of not using profanity (plz) Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn,...) are allowed when not directed at another user. Swear abbreviations and censored words are treated as the swearing had been said. Major swearing will result in an instant block with no warnings. # Do not post adult content into this wiki. - Yuo is of censoring inappropriate things, or yuo is of blockings, Yuo cannot make Sex (Such as Henati, Porn, and & Rule 34) This is designed for all ages. Except if you put an age restriction on your fanfic, do not post adult content. Bomb threats, drug use, and pornography will not be tolerated, and you will be blocked. # Do not reveal all personal information - Yuo cannot into sharing personal info because we is of caring about yuor saftey # Be free of spamming. - Yuo is of not spamming because is harmful, and SOOO!!! WILL FLOOD THE WIKI # Do not vandalize. - Yuo cannot make vandalism (Such as Inserting false information, Removing content from pages, Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages.), We hate pages that get vandalized and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism. # More than one account = Violation (Sockpuppet) - Yuo is of not abusing multiple accounts because GUY THAT THIS IS NOT ERROR, Yuo may only use one account at a time unless you decide to move account from one to another. # Yuo cannot be rude - Yuo cannot intimate behavior or harassment # Create an account with an appropriate username. - Yuo cannot create account with inappropriate name All rules also apply in and WOW Fan Page. Color Categories These You Can Only Add To * White * Gray * Black * Pink * Brown * Purple * Blue * Green * Yellow * Red Users with Given Powers # Use the powers correctly. # Be a good example. As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. # Follow the promotion rules. * Earning rights are not always easy. To earn it, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly, the requested person will be voted by responses, "Support", or "Oppose". The requested person must have more "Support" responses than "Oppose" responses. If 2 weeks have passed, depended on which votes, the requested person will earn some special rights if they have 60% of the "Support" responses. ** To be a rollback, you must have 75 edits overall, and 30 mainspace edits. ** To be a chat moderator, you must have 200 edits overall, and 75 mainspace edits. ** To be an administrator, you must have 600 edits overall, and 150 mainspace edits. ** To be an bureaucrat, you must have 1,200 edits overall, and 400 mainspace edits. ** To be an VSTF, you must have 5,000 edits overall, and 1,500 mainspace edits. However, it is VERY unlikely as normal bureaucrats don't have that right. * Abusing the powers can cause a demotion. This is also the case if they don't follow the rules above. Voting The is a democratic wiki in which every user represents a part of the community. To make our wiki democratic, all of the decisions are taken to community vote first, to hear the voice of our community (from normal users, chat mods, rollbacks, admins and even bureaucrats), after a discussion takes place (only if needed). There are many things that involve voting in our wiki: we have Object of the Month, Featured Article, and Featured Image, and more, which are monthly votes. Also, there are many votes that take place on the Votes Page of the wiki, such as removing/adding a policy etc. Fanon If you want to add fan content (such as characters that haven't been shown in an episode), please '''. Alternatively, you can add it on the fan page, or on our sister wiki Object Shows Fanonpedia. If you don't respect this simple rule, then the page '''may be deleted! Consequences for Breaking the Rules Category:Community